


The Poet and the Songbird (Ten Minutes Ago)

by thewitchofliving



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Cinderella Elements, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, kinda not really though, this makes more sense if you read it, this seemed like a good idea at 10 pm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchofliving/pseuds/thewitchofliving
Summary: Unfinished as of rn, just posting bc I dont really want to create new draft. Thank you





	The Poet and the Songbird (Ten Minutes Ago)

**Author's Note:**

> "Ten minutes ago, I saw you  
> I looked up when you came through the door  
> My head started reeling  
> You gave me the feeling  
> The room had no ceiling or floor"
> 
> \- Rodgers + Hammerstein's Cinderella

Eurydice didn’t have the hardest life, at times it was difficult but nothing happens if there isn’t any struggle. It was lonely but Eurydice kept moving from town to town, living in different kingdoms. Never for very long though. She hungered for stability and people she could trust.  
After traveling for days, Eurydice came across the kingdom of Hades. She decided to stay there for a few days, not making any serious commitments. The people who lived in the kingdom referred to it as ‘Hadestown.’ Eurydice didn’t consider it the most joyous of places, the strict work regime that citizens had seemed cruel and inhumane. They worked for hours in mines in bright and sweltering conditions.  
It was only a few weeks before Eurydice became a working fixture in Hades’ vast kingdom. She had come across the opportunity to be Hades’ personal assistant and jumped at the opportunity. The job gave her payment, food, and security. The king was of odd character to say the least. He was cold and calculating, but also held a sort of kindness that was wrapped around his tumultuous marriage with Persephone. The queen spent six months with her mother, Demeter, and six months with her husband.  
There was a kingdom wide ball that celebrated her return and the beautiful weather that seemed to come with her arrival. Eurydice knew that it wasn’t always two lovers reuniting. She had seen the explosive arguments between the two, both pushing and pulling. But there were the moments where Eurydice would see them dancing to a song only the two of them could hear, soft embraces, and loving words.  
It would be Eurydice’s first spring ball, arriving in winter only gave glimpses of harsh temperatures and low food supply. Now there would be the brightest flowers, a lady stepping off a train, and a green gown. Being the assistant to the king, Eurydice had to greet and escort Queen Persephone back to the castle. She heard the train whistle and stood up, seeing a man with a silver suit and a mischievous grin pull the train to a stop. The doors opened and the Lady of the Underground came out in all her beauty. Or anger, would be a better word to describe the expression on her face.  
“Lady Persephone, I’m here to take you back to the castle.” Eurydice said. The queen took one look at Eurydice and smiled. “I’ve never met you before, what’s your name?” Eurydice replied, resulting in another wolfish grin from Persephone. “You seem like a real songbird Eurydice. Let’s go shall we?” Before they departed, the brightly dressed woman waved to the train conductor. Eurydice was curious as to who that man was, but felt it would be rude if she asked.  
After dropping Persephone off at the castle, Eurydice was dismissed. She decided to do some more exploring around town. While she had been there for six months, Eurydice never got to experience the springtime in the kingdom. Stopping off at a bar, Eurydice stepped inside, surprised to see the same man from the train.


End file.
